A conventional signal connector always includes a main body received in a metal shell, wherein the body and the shell have extended legs to insert into a PC board for connecting with a signal source and a power source at the same time. Since the legs of the body and the shell are laid in a same plane, they will be difficult and trouble when assembling the shell over the body. The leg of the shell is going to be obstructed by the leg of the main body.